


Sommer

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Na ja, ein Picknick mit Boerne, warum eigentlich nicht?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sommer 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Liebe Cricri, ich wünsche dir auch hier nochmal alles Liebe zum Geburtstag!
> 
> Das hier ist die erste Slashgeschichte, die ich (am 12.8.2015) je begonnen habe, zu schreiben. :) Dein Geburtstag war ein schöner Anlass für mich, um sie endlich einmal fertig zu schreiben, beziehungsweise, um sie richtig in Angriff zu nehmen. ;) Es existierten zwar immerhin bereits etwa 800 Wörter von der Geschichte, aber das Meiste davon war nicht soo brauchbar. Die Grundidee ist geblieben und auch den „schlichten” Titel habe ich beibehalten.  
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir der erste Teil deines Geschenkes etwas gefällt! Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen gemerkt, dass ich den zweiten Teil wahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekomme, und mich dann lieber in Ruhe auf den ersten Teil konzentriert. Leider kann ich noch nicht sagen, wann der zweite Teil kommen wird, tut mir leid. :( Ich werde den natürlich nicht schnell lieblos zurecht schustern, aber ich gebe mir Mühe, dass der Sommer 2016 nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lässt. ;) Zumindest in meinem Kopf ist der zweite Teil schon fertig. :D
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen tastete Thiel nach seinem Wecker, nachdem ihn die Türklingel wenige Sekunden zuvor unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.  
Och nö, es war ja noch nicht einmal neun Uhr! Wer wagte es denn, ihn an seinem freien Sonntag um diese frühe Uhrzeit zu wecken? Der Postbote konnte es schon einmal nicht sein. Wer auch immer es war, derjenige hatte hoffentlich einen verdammt guten Grund dazu.  
„Ja doch, ich komme ja schon!“ Es hatte ein weiteres Mal geklingelt. Träge stand er auf und zupfte sich etwas seine Shorts zurecht. Das war das einzige Kleidungsstück, das er derzeit nachts trug. Der Sommer war in vollem Gange, tagsüber war es beinahe unerträglich warm in Münster, und auch abends kühlte es nur bedingt ab.

Langsam schlurfte er in den Flur und öffnete.  
„Boerne!“ Eigentlich hätte er sich das ja denken können. Der klingelte schließlich immer zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Uhrzeiten bei ihm.  
„Was gibt’s? Kann ich denn nicht mal Sonntags meine Ruhe vor Ihnen haben?“  
„Thiel, was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie heute Mittag zu einem Picknick einlade?“ Thiels zweite Frage ignorierte Boerne natürlich.  
„Zu einem Picknick?“ Boerne wollte mit ihm picknicken gehen? Jetzt war er aber echt überrascht.  
„Nun ja, ich bin der Meinung, dass dies bei diesem Wetter eine ausgezeichnete Idee ist. Finden Sie nicht auch?“  
„Na ja, ich weiß nicht ...“ Mit Schaudern dachte er daran, wie ihm bei seinem letzten Picknick, das schon recht lange zurück lag, in einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit eine kleine Ameisenarmee ins Essen gekrabbelt war. Außerdem hatte er eigentlich vor, seinen freien Tag hauptsächlich faul vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen. Morgen wartete wieder genug Stress auf ihn.  
„Ich möchte gerne erwähnen, dass ich einige äußerst köstliche Dinge vorbereitet habe.” Boerne ließ seinen Blick kurz über Thiels nackten Oberkörper wandern und grinste ein wenig verschmitzt. „Ach ja, und frische Erdbeeren habe ich auch besorgt.“  
Das klang allerdings ganz und gar nicht schlecht! Na ja, ein Picknick mit Boerne, warum eigentlich nicht? Dann bräuchte er heute zumindest nichts zu kochen. Das machte ihm bei der Hitze eh keinen Spaß, und allzu viel verwertbares befand sich in seiner Küche ohnehin nicht.  
Na ja, und außerdem ... Hin und wieder verbrachte er ja eigentlich ganz gerne mal ein wenig Zeit mit Boerne. Er mochte ihn ja schließlich auch. Irgendwie zumindest. Und man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber so ein bisschen sexy war der Herr Professor ja schon. Gut, vielleicht fand er ihn auch verdammt sexy. Wenn Boerne wieder einmal ewig nicht aufhören wollte, irgendwas zu erzählen oder zu erklären, kam es schon mal vor, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr so richtig zuhörte, sondern sich stattdessen lieber ein wenig seinem Kopfkino widmete. Boerne und er spielten stets die Hauptrollen und meistens war das Kopfkino recht unanständig.  
Nun ja, jedenfalls konnte er sich durchaus schlimmeres vorstellen, als mit Boerne heute picknicken zu gehen.  
„Also? Was ist nun, Thiel?“  
„Okay, ich nehme die Einladung an.“  
„Sehr schön.“ Boerne strahlte. „Ist zwölf Uhr in Ordnung für Sie?“  
„Ja.“ Dann konnte er sich jetzt nochmal ein Weilchen aufs Ohr hauen.  
„Alles klar, klingeln Sie dann nachher einfach.“  
„Okay. Ach Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Soll ich irgendwas mitbringen?“ Hoffentlich nicht.  
„Nur gute Laune. Für den Rest ist gesorgt.“  
„Okay, dann bis später.“  
Sie lächelten sich an.

Kurz nach zwölf liefen sie zusammen zu Boernes Cabrio, mit einer beige Decke und einem großen Picknickkorb im Schlepptau.  
Als Thiel nachsehen wollte, welche leckeren Dinge sich außer den Erdbeeren noch so in dem Korb befanden, hielt Boerne schnell den Deckel zu.  
Huch, was sollte das denn? „Ich wollte doch nur mal gucken, was da so gutes drin ist.“  
„Lassen Sie sich einfach überraschen, Thiel.“  
„Na gut“, meinte er grinsend.  
Boerne startete den Motor, und Thiel schielte kurz seitlich zu ihm rüber. Boerne trug heute kein Jackett und die Ärmel seines Hemdes hatte er hochgekrempelt. Sexy.  
„Sagen Sie mal, wohin fahren wir eigentlich?“ Boerne hatte ja noch gar nicht erwähnt, wo das Picknick stattfinden würde.  
„Lassen Sie sich einfach überraschen.“ Ein Lächeln huschte übers Boernes Gesicht.  
„Noch eine Überraschung also, okay.“ Na, der machte es ja spannend. „Soll ich vielleicht auch meine Augen zumachen, bis wir da sind?“  
„Das können Sie durchaus gerne tun.“  
War zwar eigentlich ein Scherz gewesen, aber Thiel schloss tatsächlich seine Augen, döste halb, und genoss den Fahrtwind, der ihm ins Gesicht blies und etwas Abkühlung brachte. Es war schon wieder verdammt warm. Bevor er bei Boerne geklingelt hatte, hatte er sich noch schnell notdürftig etwas Sonnencreme ins Gesicht und auf die Arme geklatscht. 

„So, Thiel, wir sind jeden Moment da.“  
Thiel öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um. Oh, in dieser Ecke war er noch nicht oft gewesen. Links von ihnen lagen riesige Maisfelder, die unzähligen Stauden waren sicher zwei Meter hoch. Rechts von ihnen war hohes Gestrüpp.  
Boerne parkte. „Den Rest müssen wir zu Fuß gehen.“  
Na, hoffentlich mussten sie jetzt keinen allzu weiten Weg mehr laufen. Langsam bekam er nämlich echt Hunger.  
Sie liefen an dem Gestrüpp entlang, und plötzlich schob Boerne blitzschnell einen kleinen Busch beiseite und bog in einen unauffälligen, recht schmalen Schleichweg ein.  
Oh, er hätte diesen Weg jetzt glatt übersehen. „Ich bin ja echt mal gespannt, wo Sie uns hinführen, Boerne.“  
„Lassen Sie sich überraschen, gleich sind wir da.“  
„Na, das hoffe ich doch.“ Besonders viel Spaß machte es ihm ja nicht, diesen engen, ziemlich dunklen Weg entlang zu laufen, eben wäre er fast gestolpert.  
„Scheiße!“  
„Was ist los, Thiel?“  
„Irgend so ein Mistvieh wollte mich gerade stechen.“ Er wusste schon, warum er es normalerweise mit Natur und Picknicks nicht so hatte.  
„Aua, verdammt!“  
„Was ist nun wieder los?“  
„Ich bin mit meinem Arm gegen Brennnesseln gekommen!“  
„Sie sollten etwas vorsichtiger sein.”  
„Ja ja!” 

Endlich war der doofe Weg zu Ende, und sie erreichten eine etwas größere Wiese, auf der vereinzelt Bäume standen. Vogelgezwitscher und Gesumme von Insekten drangen durch die Luft, andere Menschen waren nicht zu sehen.  
„Na Thiel, was sagen Sie?“  
„Jo, ganz schön hier.“  
„Ich freue mich, dass es Ihnen gefällt. Wollen wir uns da hinten neben dem Baum niederlassen?“  
„Ja, können wir machen.“  
Sie breiteten gemeinsam die Decke aus.  
„Sagen Sie mal, Boerne, wie haben Sie dieses ... lauschige Plätzchen eigentlich gefunden? Hat Ihnen das jemand gezeigt?“ Das würde ihn ja jetzt schon etwas interessieren. Der Weg hierher war ja doch recht versteckt, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Boerne den unbedingt zufällig entdeckt hatte.  
Boerne grinste ziemlich breit. „Jeder hat so seine kleinen Geheimnisse, nicht wahr?“  
„Aha.” Boerne wollte es ihm also, warum auch immer, nicht sagen. Dann eben nicht. „Na, ist ja auch egal.“  
„Wir sind hier heute auf jeden Fall ungestört.“  
Oh. Jetzt war doch glatt kurz so ein kleines Kribbeln durch Thiels Körper gesaust. Allein mit Boerne auf einer etwas abgelegenen Wiese, das ... hatte irgendwie was. Während sie zusammen Platz nahmen, ging wieder mal so ein wenig Thiels Kopfkino los. Und es war wieder mal nicht unbedingt so ganz jugendfrei. Ne, konnte man echt nicht behaupten.  
In seiner Fantasie lagen sie hier zusammen auf der Decke. Na ja, besser gesagt, Boerne lag auf ihm. Beide nackt. Nun ja, und sie ...  
„Brennt es noch, Thiel?“  
„Hä? Was brennt?“  
„Na, Ihr Arm.“  
„Ach so. Na ja, ein bisschen brennt's schon noch, ja.“  
„Einen Moment.“ Boerne holte aus dem Korb eine bunte Kühltasche heraus, öffnete sie und griff hinein. „Ich denke, dass das hier ein wenig helfen könnte.“  
Oh, Boerne hatte einen kleinen Eiswürfel in der Hand. Wollte er damit jetzt etwa ...  
„Wo genau brennt es denn?“  
Thiel deutete auf die Stelle an seinem linken Arm.  
„Ah, ich sehe schon.“ Boerne drückte den Eiswürfel auf seine Haut und rieb damit über die gerötete Stelle. Und bald brannte dann nicht nur Thiels Arm. Da gab es doch diese eine erotische Filmszene, wo ...  
„Tut das gut?“  
„Ja ... Ja, das tut sehr gut.“  
Durch die Hitze schmolz der Eiswürfel recht schnell.  
„Besser jetzt?“  
„Ja, viel besser.“  
„Sehr gut.“ Boerne grinste. „Dann können Sie sich nun bedienen, Thiel.“  
Boerne griff erneut in die Kühltasche, und lauter leckere Sachen kamen zum Vorschein. Kartoffelsalat, gebratene Hähnchenkeulen, Erdbeeren ... Thiel lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
Natürlich hatte Boerne auch eine Flasche Wein dabei, und schenkte ihnen jeweils ein Glas ein.  
„Auf einen schönen Tag, Thiel.“  
„Auf einen schönen Tag.“  
Lächelnd stießen sie miteinander ein.

Thiel probierte von allem etwas, und es schmeckte hervorragend. Hin und wieder nervte mal kurz eine Wespe oder irgendein anderes doofes Insektenvieh, aber ansonsten genoss er das Picknick mit Boerne durchaus. Sie verstanden sich heute erstaunlich gut, das Essen und der Wein waren lecker, und es war doch ziemlich gemütlich hier. Dank des Baumes knallte auch nicht direkt die Sonne auf sie drauf. Thiel bereute es nicht, dass er die Einladung angenommen hatte.  
„Boah, Boerne, das war alles so lecker, ich bekomme jetzt keinen einzigen Bissen mehr runter.“  
„Zwei Erdbeeren sind aber noch übrig, die sollten wir essen, so lange sie noch frisch sind.“  
Boerne lächelte, und griff nach ihnen. „Kommen Sie, Thiel, jeder von uns eine.“  
Boerne verspeiste die eine, die andere hielt er ihm hin. Er grinste, öffnete seine Lippen und Boerne schob ihm die Beere in den Mund.  
„Jetzt schaffe ich aber erstmal echt nichts mehr.“  
Satt und zufrieden ließ er sich rücklings auf die Decke sinken und streckte alle Viere von sich. Boerne tat es ihm gleich und legte sich neben ihn.  
„Bleiben wir noch ein bisschen hier, Boerne? Ist gerade so gemütlich.“  
„Wir können sehr gerne noch eine Weile bleiben, ich habe nichts dagegen.“  
„Okay, gut. Ach so, danke übrigens für die Einladung.“  
„Sehr gerne, Thiel.“  
Sie lächelten sich an, und während Thiel dann eine Wespe, die einige Meter über ihnen ihre Runden drehte, beobachtete und hoffte, dass sie nicht näher kommen würde, erhob Boerne sich wieder und nestelte an dem Korb herum.  
„Na Boerne, nehmen Sie sich noch einen Nachschlag?“  
„Nein.“ Boerne grinste. „Ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für Sie, Thiel.“  
Also mit Überraschungen hatte Boerne es heute echt. „So, was denn? Einen Nachtisch?“  
„Machen Sie die Augen zu.“  
„Okay.“ Boerne würde ihm bestimmt gleich irgendwas leckeres unter die Nase halten oder in den Mund schieben. Eigentlich war er ja immer noch verdammt satt.  
„Nicht schummeln, Thiel.“  
„Ne, mache ich nicht.“

Es ging alles ganz schnell. Plötzlich saß Boerne rittlings auf ihm, und Thiel entwich vor Schreck ein Schrei. Ehe er irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte Boerne schon nach seinen Handgelenken gegriffen. Und dann klickte es. Einmal. Zweimal. Boerne hatte ihm Handschellen angelegt.  
Was zum Teufel ... Thiel wollte sich aufrichten, doch Boerne drückte ihn mit beiden Händen sofort wieder nach unten.  
„Boerne, verdammt, was soll die Kacke?!“  
Boerne sah lächelnd zu ihm hinab, seine Augen blitzten vergnügt und die linke Augenbraue zuckte ein wenig nach oben. „Tja, mein lieber Thiel. Sie erinnern sich doch sicher noch an unsere gemeinsame Motorradreise durch das schöne Münsterland? Daran, wie Sie mich damals gefesselt und mit diesem äußerst hässlichem Schal geknebelt haben?“ Boernes Grinsen wurde breiter; viel breiter. „Jetzt kommt endlich meine kleine ... Rache.“  
Thiel musste schlucken. Natürlich erinnerte er sich, sehr gut sogar. Gleich zweimal hatte Boerne ihm den Urlaub versaut, eigentlich hatte er nach Dakar fliegen wollen. Na ja, er war ziemlich sauer gewesen, und dann war ihm halt diese Idee mit dem kleinen Ausflug durch Münster gekommen ... Boerne hatte damals ja erstaunlich ruhig reagiert, nachdem er ihn von den Handschellen und dem Schal wieder befreit hatte. Sie waren danach sogar noch zusammen essen gegangen.  
Und jetzt, Jahre später, wollte Boerne sich ... rächen. Das war doch absolut lächerlich.  
Er starrte auf seine gefesselten Hände. „Boerne, nehmen Sie mir sofort diese Dinger wieder ab!“  
„Mit Sicherheit nicht, mein lieber Thiel.“ Boerne lachte leise und gehässig.  
Dieser verdammte Idiot! „Wozu ... wozu das Picknick?“ Um seine dämliche Rache durchzuführen, hätte Boerne ihn doch nicht davor erst noch zu einem Picknick einladen brauchen.  
„Nun ja, Thiel, abgesehen davon, dass ich ohnehin Lust auf ein Picknick mit Ihnen hatte, bin ich doch kein Unmensch. Sie sollen schließlich gut gestärkt sein.“  
Gestärkt? Was faselte der denn da? „Für ... für was gestärkt?“  
„Wir machen selbstverständlich gleich, so wie damals, einen schönen, langen Ausflug durch die Stadt. Ich freue mich darauf, und Sie, Thiel?“  
„Sie Arschloch!“  
Boernes Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Ach ja, eine wichtige Sache fehlt ja jetzt noch.“  
Fassungslos sah er Boerne dabei zu, wie der den Knoten seiner dunkelroten Krawatte löste.  
Das alles durfte doch jetzt echt nicht wahr sein! Erneut versuchte Thiel sich aufzurichten, doch Boerne war einfach stärker.  
„Boerne, Sie haben doch nicht wirklich vor, mir Ihre Krawatte in den Mund zu stecken!“  
„Wieso nicht?“ Langsam bewegte Boerne seine rechte Hand mit der Krawatte auf Thiels Gesicht zu. „Sie hatten schließlich auch keinerlei Skrupel.“ Die Krawatte kam immer näher.  
„Boerne, nicht ... Bitte.“  
Tatsächlich hielt Boerne in seiner Bewegung inne. Einige Sekunden sahen sie einander stumm an.  
„Tun Sie das nicht. Es ... tut mir leid, was ich damals getan habe. Hiermit entschuldige ich mich dafür.“ Eigentlich tat es ihm ja gar nicht leid.  
Boerne schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Na schön, Thiel.“ Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Gut, das wäre schonmal geschafft.  
„Boerne, würden Sie mir jetzt bitte auch die Handschellen wieder abnehmen?“ Er fragte im ganz ruhigen Ton, auch wenn er Boerne lieber anschreien würde.  
„Wir können ja gerne gleich noch ein wenig durch die Stadt fahren oder so. Ich komme freiwillig mit, aber ... bitte ohne die Dinger hier.“  
Boerne sah ihn an und schien erneut zu überlegen.  
Und Thiel wurde es währenddessen immer wärmer, was nicht an der Hitze lag. Ein kleines Problem bahnte sich an. Oder eher ein großes. Boerne, der die ganze Zeit auf ihm saß, das war ein ... ungewohntes Gefühl. Und sein Körper schien die Situation jetzt blöderweise allmählich irgendwie ein wenig fehlzuinterpretieren ... _Scheiße._  
„Boerne, bitte.“ Der sollte ihm die verdammten Handschellen abnehmen, und dann gefälligst ganz schnell von ihm runter gehen, sonst ... würde das Folgen haben.  
„Na gut, Thiel. Ich lasse Gnade vor Recht ergehen.“ Er griff nach Thiels Händen, rutschte ein kleines Stück weiter nach vorne, und befand sich nun verflucht nah an seinem ... _Scheiße!_ Thiel schaffte es nicht länger, seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Na toll, er bekam gerade wegen Boerne einen Ständer. Und wenn Boerne noch ein winziges Stück weiter nach vorne rutschen würde, würde der den zu spüren bekommen. Allzu begeistert wäre der davon ja wohl eher nicht.  
„Runter von mir, Boerne!“, brüllte er panisch los, nachdem Boerne ihm endlich die Handschellen abgenommen hatte.  
Als Boerne nicht sofort reagierte, stieß er ihn mit aller Kraft von sich, und Boerne kam seitlich neben ihm zu liegen. Thiel wollte sich schnell auf den Bauch drehen, wollte verbergen, was Boerne da gerade bei ihm angerichtet hatte.  
Zu spät. Boernes Blick hing bereits an seinem Schoss. 

Oh, verdammte Scheiße! _Glückwunsch zum peinlichsten Moment deines Lebens, Frank!_ Was sollte er jetzt bloß machen oder sagen? Im ersten Reflex schloss er verzweifelt seine Augen und wünschte sich einfach nur ganz weit weg.  
Er stellte sich vor, was Boerne vermutlich gleich zu ihm sagen würde.  
_„Thiel, Ihnen ist sicher bewusst, dass Sie gerade einen erigierten Penis haben?“_ oder _„Thiel, offensichtlich bin ich für eine gewisse ... körperliche Reaktion von Ihnen verantwortlich.“_ oder _„Thiel, ich fühle mich ja wirklich geschmeichelt, aber ...“_  
_Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße!_  
Bisher sagte Boerne komischerweise gar nichts. Wahrscheinlich war er noch zu ... überrascht. Oder besser gesagt geschockt.  
„Thiel.“  
Beinahe wäre er zusammengezuckt. Boernes Stimme klang so ... anders auf einmal, so seltsam rau und gleichzeitig irgendwie weich.  
Trotz Hitze krabbelte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper und breitete sich aus.  
Ganz langsam öffnete er seine Augen, hob ein wenig den Kopf, sah Boerne vorsichtig ins Gesicht und musste dann erst mal schlucken.  
Waren Boernes Augen nicht eine Nuance dunkler, als sie es eben noch gewesen waren? Konnte es sein, dass Boerne ... Nun ja, dass ihn die Situation gerade nicht ganz kalt ließ? Gefiel es ihm etwa, dass er seinetwegen gerade mit einer Erektion hier lag?  
„Thiel“, wiederholte Boerne.  
„Ja, Boerne?“, flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme, und als Boerne ihm tief in die Augen sah, klopfte sein ohnehin schon unruhiges Herz immer schneller.  
„Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie anfasse?“  
_Oh Gott._ Ein heftiger Stromstoß durchzuckte Thiels Körper, und sein Herz würde ihm vermutlich gleich aus der Brust hopsen.  
_„Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie anfasse?“_ Gott, das hatte Boerne ihn gerade wirklich gefragt.  
Er hatte sich das ja schon hin und wieder mal vorgestellt. Okay, eigentlich hatte er sich das sogar schon ziemlich oft vorgestellt. Hatte sich vorgestellt, wie Boerne ihn anfasste, wie er ihn mit seinen geschickten Händen zärtlich streichelte und zum Orgasmus brachte. Könnten diese Fantasien nun tatsächlich wahr werden?  
„Boerne ... na ja, ich ... also, ich ...“, fing er leise an. Scheiße nein, er konnte das nicht. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf.  
„Thiel, bitte sehen Sie mich an.“  
„Ich ... ich kann nicht.“  
Eine Hand schob sich sanft unter sein Kinn und hob es leicht an. „Thiel.”  
Es fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer, Boerne in die Augen zu schauen, aber er tat es.  
Boerne lächelte ihn an, nicht überheblich oder spöttisch, sondern ganz weich.  
„Ich würde das sehr gerne tun“, raunte er mit dunkler Stimme.  
Der nächste Stromstoß. „W-was würden Sie gerne tun?“  
„Ich würde Sie gerne anfassen.“ Boerne lächelte noch weicher als vorher. Und noch verführerischer. „Sagen Sie mir, ob ich es tun soll.“  
„Boerne“, hauchte Thiel kaum hörbar, mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Er sah Boerne an, und wartete und hoffte darauf, dass der jetzt einfach anfangen würde. Anfangen würde, ihn anzufassen.  
Als Boerne die Hand von seinem Kinn fortnahm, beobachtete er mit großen Augen und klopfendem Herzen, wo Boerne sie hin bewegte.  
„Ich werde nichts tun, was Sie nicht wollen.“ Boernes Hand schwebte über seiner Erektion. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, ob ich es tun soll.“  
„Ja“, wisperte er.  
„Sicher?“  
Er nickte.  
Einige Sekunden wartete Boerne noch. Dann strich er mit der Hand langsam über die deutliche Wölbung.  
Thiel biss sich auf die Lippe. Gott, Boerne berührte ihn gerade. Berührte ihn wirklich, nicht nur in seiner Fantasie. Boerne streichelte Thiel durch den Stoff seiner Hose. Scheiße, das fühlte sich so gut an, viel besser als in all seinen Fantasien.  
Ob Boerne ihn gleich auch noch richtig anfassen würde? Ohne Stoff dazwischen? Vielleicht wollte Boerne das aber nicht so gerne, vielleicht ging ihm das ja zu weit. Und wollte er selbst das denn überhaupt?  
Plötzlich schoben sich einige Bedenken in Thiels Kopf. War das hier nicht irgendwie ... falsch, was sie taten? Wie würde es denn danach weitergehen zwischen ihnen? Würden sie einfach so weitermachen wie bisher, so als wäre nichts gewesen? Oder würde das ihr ohnehin schon etwas ... spezielles Verhältnis zueinander noch unnötig verkomplizieren? Was, wenn sie in Zukunft dann nur noch mit roten Birnen miteinander kommunizieren würden?  
In seinen Fantasien hatte er sich mit derlei Fragen ja nie auseinander setzen müssen, die hatten stets direkt nach dem Höhepunkt geendet, das Danach hatte es da nie gegeben ...  
Vielleicht sollte er Boerne ja jetzt lieber bitten, aufzuhören. Wenn, dann sollte er das allerdings sehr bald tun. Boerne rieb inzwischen etwas energischer über seinen Schritt, und er wurde immer härter.  
Thiel atmete tief durch. Machte er sich gerade nicht viel zu viele Gedanken? Sollte er es jetzt nicht einfach nur genießen?  
„Darf ich Ihre Hose ausziehen?“ Boernes Stimme war so dunkel und rau, so verflucht sexy.  
_Versuchungen sollte man nachgeben. Wer weiß, ob sie wiederkommen.*_ Thiel schickte seine Bedenken fort. Er würde dieser Versuchung nachgeben.  
Entschlossen nickte er, und Boerne machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, öffnete den Knopf und zog den Reißverschluss auf. Thiel hob ein wenig sein Becken, und Boerne zog ihm die Jeans samt Unterhose bis zu den Knien hinunter.  
Obwohl er hier nun mit entblößtem Intimbereich neben Boerne lag, und der jetzt deutlich sehen konnte, wie hart er mittlerweile war, empfand er komischerweise kaum Scham. Vermutlich lag das vor allem daran, dass er Boerne vertraute. Ja, er vertraute ihm. Auch wenn Boerne ihn vor wenigen Minuten noch mit Handschellen gefesselt hatte. Wo er die wohl eigentlich herhatte?  
Boerne bewegte seine Hand langsam auf Thiels Glied zu. „Ganz sicher, Thiel?“  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
Kurz musste er nach Luft schnappen, als sich Boernes Finger vorsichtig um seine Erektion schlossen.  
Boerne fing an ihn zu streicheln, ließ seine Hand langsam auf und ab gleiten.  
Thiel biss sich erneut auf die Lippe. Gott, das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an.  
Boerne war dicht an ihn ran gerückt, atmete gegen sein Ohr, und als Thiel an seiner Hüfte zu spüren bekam, dass auch Boerne inzwischen hart geworden war, entrann seiner Kehle zum ersten Mal ein leises Stöhnen.  
„Ist es gut so, Thiel?“  
Oh. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Boerne ihn so etwas fragen würde.  
„Sagen Sie es mir, Thiel. Wie mögen Sie es am liebsten?“  
Es fühlte sich ja auch schon so verflucht gut an, was Boerne tat, aber wenn der jetzt so direkt fragte ...  
„Na ja, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie ruhig noch ein bisschen fester und schneller ...“  
Boerne drückte ein wenig stärker zu und beschleunigte das Tempo seiner Hand. „Gut so?“, keuchte er.  
„Gott, ja, bitte machen Sie genau so weiter!“ Das letzte bisschen Scham war verflogen. Und da waren auch keine Bedenken mehr, nur noch Lust und Verlangen.  
„Thiel?“ Boerne hatte sich ein Stück aufgerichtet.  
Er sah ihm in die Augen und komischerweise wusste er es. Wusste, was Boerne ihn fragen wollte. Er nickte einfach und schloss die Augen.  
Boernes linke Hand schob sich vorsichtig in Thiels Nacken, während er mit der anderen von Thiels Erektion abließ, und sie auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel legte.  
Thiel fühlte warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht, der immer näher kam. Boernes Lippen berührten seine, ganz kurz und ganz sanft. Dann strich Boerne mit der Zungenspitze über seinen rechten Mundwinkel.  
„Sie schmecken nach Wein und Erdbeeren, Thiel.“  
Er stöhnte leise, und Boernes Zunge glitt in seinen geöffneten Mund. Sie küssten sich, erst noch etwas vorsichtig und ausprobierend, aber sehr schnell wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und ihre Zungen drangen immer wieder gierig in die Mundhöhle des anderen ein. Auch Boerne schmeckte ein wenig nach Wein und Erdbeeren. Und nach Lust.  
Thiel öffnete seine Augen und erschrak fast. Boernes Augen waren ebenfalls offen und sahen ihn an. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln schoss mit voller Wucht durch Thiels Körper. Solch ein Kribbeln hatte er schon verdammt lange nicht mehr gespürt, fast hatte er schon vergessen, wie sich das anfühlte. Und obwohl es ihn ein wenig verwirrte, ja fast Angst machte, dass dieses Kribbeln jetzt wegen Boerne da war, genoss er es. Ihm wurde wärmer und wärmer. Immer wärmer wurde ihm.  
Bis zum Ende ihres Kusses sahen sie einander an. Blaue Augen guckten in grüne.  
Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, beugte sich Boerne zu Thiels Hals runter und küsste ihn dort zart. „Ist das okay, Thiel?“  
„Ja!“  
Boerne küsste sich in kleinen Schritten weiter runter, und drückte seine Zunge in Thiels Halskuhle.  
„Boerne!“  
„Gott, Thiel, wissen Sie eigentlich, wie sehr mich das anmacht, wenn Sie meinen Namen stöhnen?“, raunte Boerne gegen Thiels Mund, während er wieder seine Hand um ihn schloss.  
Thiel stöhnte, er grub seine rechte Hand in Boernes verschwitztes Haar, und Boerne saugte an seiner geöffneten Unterlippe.  
Boernes Hand bewegte sich immer schneller und fester auf und ab, Thiels Körper bebte vor Lust und Erregung, und er war verdammt kurz davor über die Klippe zu springen. Aber irgendwas hielt ihn bisher noch davon ab.  
„Lassen Sie sich einfach fallen, Thiel“, flüsterte Boerne, und seine Lippen streiften dabei für ein oder zwei Sekunden Thiels Ohr.  
Und er ließ sich fallen.

 

Ganz langsam kam Thiel wieder zu sich und ganz langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen.  
Er war heftig gekommen, heftig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war auch schon lange her, dass nicht er selbst sich zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte.  
Gott, Boerne hatte ihn tatsächlich gerade zum Orgasmus gebracht, hatte gemeinsam mit ihm aufgestöhnt, als er gekommen war.  
Während er sich die Hose hochzog, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahr, wie Boerne sich auf den Rücken legte, und dann seine Hose öffnete.  
Anscheinend ging Boerne automatisch davon aus, dass er sich nun bei ihm ... revanchieren würde. Soweit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber er hatte nichts dagegen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war zwar noch etwas erschöpft von seinem Höhepunkt, aber das würde schon gehen. Er drehte sich seitlich Boerne zu.  
Oh. Boerne hatte sich seine Hose ein Stück hinunter geschoben und schloss die Hand um sich selbst.  
Er sah Boerne dabei zu, wie er sich selbst befriedigte, wie er seine Hand an seiner Erektion auf und ab gleiten ließ. Und das fand er fast so erregend, als würde er Boerne selbst berühren.  
Auf Boernes Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. So sexy.  
Boerne war deutlich lauter, als Thiel es davor gewesen war, ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen entwich seiner Kehle. Und jedes einzelne jagte einen warmen Schauer durch Thiels Körper.  
Thiel griff nach Boernes freier Hand, und Boernes Finger schlossen sich um seine.  
Boernes andere Hand flog inzwischen nahezu über seine Erektion. Seine Hüfte zuckte immer wieder kurz nach oben, und an der geschwollenen Spitze hatten sich die ersten Tropfen gebildet. Der Anblick war so unfassbar erotisch.  
Boerne drückte fest Thiels Hand. Ein letztes tiefes Stöhnen. Dann war Stille. 

 

Nun war er also da. Der Moment danach. Der Moment, den es in seinen Fantasien nie gegeben hatte.  
Nachdem Boerne gekommen war, hatte der nach einer Serviette gegriffen, sich damit gesäubert und sich dann die Hose hochgezogen.  
Und nun lagen sie beide da und schwiegen. Thiel hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf den Rücken gedreht und den Blick von Boerne abgewandt, stattdessen schaute er hoch in den strahlend blauen Himmel.  
So ein bisschen peinlich war ihm das Ganze nun im Nachhinein ja schon. Und irgendwie war er auch ganz schön durcheinander. Der Sex war vorbei. Aber dieses Kribbeln in seinem Körper war noch da. Und es wurde beunruhigenderweise immer stärker.  
Bis vorhin war er sich ja eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass er nur Freundschaft für Boerne empfand, dass er ihn zwar verflucht sexy fand, sich gerne heiße Sachen mit ihm vorstellte und ihn irgendwie mochte, aber dass da nicht mehr war.  
Und nun war er plötzlich so gar nicht mehr sicher, was da war und was er fühlte. Sein Herz schlug gerade jedenfalls immer schneller, und als er daran dachte, wie sie sich geküsst und dabei angeschaut hatten, wie Boerne ihn angesehen hatte mit seinen schönen grünen Augen, machte es einen kleinen Sprung.  
Scheiße! Es hatte ihn erwischt. Er war verknallt. Und jetzt?  
So viele Bedenken waren ihm davor durch den Kopf gegangen, aber er hatte sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass irgendwelche Gefühle ins Spiel kommen könnten.  
Eigentlich fand er dieses Kribbeln und das Herzklopfen ja jetzt ganz schön, aber ... wie sah es denn umgekehrt bei Boerne aus? Was war das eben für ihn gewesen? Nur Sex oder vielleicht doch auch ein bisschen mehr? Schlug sein Herz vielleicht auch gerade ein wenig zu schnell? Hatte Boerne auch dieses Kribbeln gefühlt, als sie sich beim Küssen angeguckt hatten?  
Er würde das Ganze jetzt ja gerne mit Boerne klären, aber so richtig traute er sich nicht als Erster was zu sagen, und er hoffte, dass Boerne bald mal die Initiative ergreifen und irgendwas sagen würde. Sonst war der ja auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

„Thiel?“  
„Ja, Boerne?” Oh Gott, sein Herz.  
„Wollen ... wollen wir gehen?”  
„Äh ... Ja.“ Vielleicht wollte Boerne ja lieber gleich im Auto mit ihm reden.  
Er stand mit etwas wackeligen Beinen auf. Gott, er war so verschwitzt, sein Shirt klebte nass an seinem Rücken. Er sah die kleinen Flecken auf der Decke, von denen er nicht wusste, welche von wem stammten, und guckte schnell leicht beschämt woanders hin.  
Boerne warf die Handschellen in den Korb, und auch seine Krawatte, danach rollte er die Decke zusammen.  
„Gut, Thiel, wir können dann.“  
Schweigend liefen sie zum Auto zurück, und war der Weg Thiel schon mittags Iange vorgekommen, so erschien er ihm nun beinahe endlos.

Sie stiegen ins Auto, und Boerne startete den Motor. Thiel wartete vergebens darauf, dass Boerne was sagen würde.  
„Boerne?“, fing er dann schließlich irgendwann selbst an und schielte Boerne dabei vorsichtig von der Seite an.  
„Ja, Thiel?“  
„Äh ... Ich wollte ... Ich ... Danke nochmal für die Einladung.“ Ach Scheiße.  
„Sehr gerne.“

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend. Und der Weg zu ihrem Haus ebenfalls. Als sie vor ihren Wohnungen standen und Boerne bereits seine Tür aufschloss, reichte es Thiel. Er wollte jetzt verdammt nochmal Klarheit und wissen wie es weiter gehen würde.  
„Boerne?“ Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals hoch.  
Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, Thiel?“  
„Das eben ... Also, das was da eben vorgefallen ist ... Das ... ändert jetzt doch nichts zwischen uns. Oder?“ _Bitte sag' mir, dass sich sehr wohl was ändert._  
„Nun ja, Thiel, wir sollten jetzt einfach ... Wir sollten ...“, druckste Boerne herum.  
Paff! Hoffnung geplatzt.  
„Wir sollten jetzt einfach so weiter machen wie vorher“, sprach er es schnell aus, bevor Boerne es tat. Das aus Boernes Mund zu hören, hätte noch mehr geschmerzt, als es selbst zu sagen.  
Boerne sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er. „Ja. Genau.“  
„Dann sind wir uns also ... einig, dass sich nichts zwischen uns ändert?“  
„Ja, das sind wir.“  
„Gut, dann ... hätten wir das ja jetzt geklärt.“  
Boerne nickte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Thiel.“  
„Gute Nacht, Boerne.“

Thiel betrat seine Wohnung, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen.  
Alles würde so weitergehen wie vorher, das was heute vorgefallen war, würde nichts zwischen ihnen ändern.  
Na ja, eigentlich war das ja auch besser so. Was wäre denn passiert, wenn Boerne ihm jetzt gesagt hätte, dass er dieses Kribbeln auch spürte, dass er ... ein bisschen was für ihn empfand? Wie wäre es dann weitergegangen? Hätten sie eine Beziehung miteinander begonnen? Boerne und er, sie passten doch überhaupt nicht zusammen. Was sollte er denn mit so einem besserwisserischen Rechtsmediziner an seiner Seite, der Golf, Reiten und Opern liebte, aber mit Fußball nichts anfangen konnte? Und was würden die Kollegen denken, wenn er und Boerne plötzlich ein Paar wären? Oder sein Vater?  
Es war echt besser, dass alles wie vorher blieb. Sie waren Kollegen und ... sowas wie Freunde. Boerne hatte ihm einen runtergeholt, und es sich danach neben ihm selbst besorgt, konnte ja mal vorkommen unter Kollegen und Freunden.  
Alles würde so weitergehen wie vorher, und diese Gefühle, die sich da so ein wenig in sein Herz verirrt hatten, würden sicher bald auch wieder verschwinden.

Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. Dann kamen ihm die ersten Tränen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zitat von Oscar Wilde
> 
> Das mit den Ameisen habe ich so ein bisschen aus einer anderen Geschichte übernommen ... ;)  
> Und neulich habe ich wieder mal [Bis ans Ende der Welt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/913175) gelesen und erfreut festgestellt, dass Boerne auch dort Erdbeeren für ein Picknick dabei hat. ;) Nur die Schlagsahne hat mein Boerne weggelassen ...


	2. Sommer 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wieder Sommer, wieder ein Picknick. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Sommer 2016 kommt reichlich spät ... *Räusper* Es tut mir leid!! ;-((

Thiel warf einen Blick auf seine leicht vergilbte Küchenuhr. Noch vier Minuten. In vier Minuten würde er bei Boerne klingeln.

 

„Guten Morgen, Thielchen.“ Mit diesen Worten und einem Lächeln im Gesicht war die Klemm vor drei Tagen in seinem Büro aufgetaucht.  
„Moinsen, Frau Staatsanwalt.“  
„Sagen Sie, haben Sie am Sonntag schon was vor?“  
Oje, warum fragte die das denn jetzt? Bedeutete doch ganz bestimmt nichts Gutes ... Trotzdem entschied er sich dafür, ehrlich zu sein. „Ähm, nein, warum?“  
„Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust auf ein Picknick?“  
„Auf ein ... Picknick?“ Na toll, das Wort _Picknick_ reichte aus, um für ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Magen zu sorgen.  
Sie nickte. „Es soll jetzt am Sonntag nochmal richtig schön werden laut Wetterbericht, da dachte ich mir, dass so ein Picknick doch eigentlich mal ganz nett wäre. Nadeshda, Müller und Jansen haben bereits zugesagt.“  
„Aha.“ Na, wenigstens kein Boerne. „Wo soll das Picknick denn stattfinden?“  
„Boerne kennt da ein abgeschiedenes Plätzchen. Wo das ganz genau ist, muss ich ihn nochmal fragen.“  
Beinahe wäre er zusammengezuckt. Das ... das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein ...  
„Boerne ... ist also auch dabei?“, fragte er überflüssigerweise.  
„Ach, stimmt, den habe ich eben ja gar nicht mit aufgezählt.“ Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wahrscheinlich weil ich automatisch davon ausgegangen bin, dass Sie wissen, dass er dabei ist.“ Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Also, was ist, möchten Sie auch mitkommen?“  
„Ich ... ich überlege es mir mal.“ Warum er das gesagt hatte, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht. Noch viel weniger wusste er, eigentlich war er ihm sogar absolut unbegreiflich, warum er ein paar Stunden später tatsächlich zusagte. Ein weiteres Picknick mit Boerne war nämlich eigentlich so ziemlich das Letzte, worauf er Lust hatte.  
Na ja, diesmal würde er ja aber nicht mit ihm allein sein. Und vielleicht würde ein weiteres Picknick, ein ... neutraleres, ihm ja sogar irgendwie helfen, mit dem, was vor knapp über einem Jahr geschehen war, endlich mal ansatzweise innerlich abzuschließen.

 

 _Alles würde so weitergehen wie vorher._  
Ja, klar. Genau. Alles war so weitergegangen wie vorher zwischen Boerne und ihm, und das, was letzten Sommer vorgefallen war, beschäftigte ihn natürlich schon längst nicht mehr ... Ach Scheiße!  
Die doofen Gefühle, die für seinen nervigen Nachbarn hoch geschwappt waren, waren blöderweise nach über einem Jahr immer noch da, auch wenn er sie meistens halbwegs verdrängte. Die hatten sich leider nicht nach kurzer Zeit wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, so wie er es gehofft hatte. Aus dem Staub gemacht, hatten sich im vergangenen Jahr lediglich einige seiner Pfunde. Immerhin.  
Es war schwer. Es war so schwer, Boerne regelmäßig zu sehen, über irgendwelche Leichen und Mordfälle mit ihm zu reden, und immer so zu tun, als wäre alles wie vorher, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Am schwersten war es, so zu tun, als würde er für Boerne nichts empfinden.  
Keiner von beiden hatte das, was passiert war, jemals nochmal angesprochen. Manchmal war er kurz davor gewesen, es zu tun. Aber wozu denn? Was sollte das bringen? Sie waren sich nun einmal einig gewesen, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen ändern würde, wozu dann also nochmal darüber reden?  
Sein Kopfkino hatte seit jenem Tag im letzten Sommer geschlossen. Boerne, der ihn zum Orgasmus gerieben hatte, Boernes warme Lippen auf seiner Haut, ihr Kuss und wie sich dabei angesehen hatten, Boerne, der sich neben ihm selbst befriedigt und dabei seine Hand gehalten hatte ... Ja, all das war wahnsinnig erotisch und schön gewesen. Und er würde lügen, würde er behaupten, dass es nicht ein bisschen kribbelte, wenn er daran dachte. Aber das Kribbeln verschwand auch immer rasch wieder, stattdessen wurde er dann traurig. Und wütend. Wütend auf Boerne, weil für den alles einfach so normal weiterging, während er so litt. Und manchmal konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und zeigte Boerne seine Wut, indem er ihn noch schneller als früher anbrüllte.

 

So, noch ein kleiner Schuss Essig, der Gurkensalat war fertig. Ab in den Picknickkorb damit und rüber zu Boerne.  
Etwas widerwillig hatte er zugestimmt, dass sie zusammen hinfahren würden.

Der Sommer verabschiedete sich seit einigen Tagen ganz allmählich, aber heute schien fleißig die Sonne. Es war angenehm warm, jedoch nicht heiß. Auf Sonnencreme hatte Thiel verzichtet. Und Boerne hatte diesmal die Ärmel seines Hemdes nicht hochgekrempelt.  
Verdammt! Selbst diese Kleinigkeit hatte er sich gemerkt: Dass Boernes Ärmel beim letzten Mal hochgekrempelt gewesen waren, und wie sexy er das gefunden hatte.  
Seine Lust mit Boerne zu reden, hielt sich eher in Grenzen, deshalb schloss er auch diesmal auf der Fahrt die Augen. „Ich döse mal ein bisschen, bis wir da sind. Hab' nicht viel geschlafen.“ 

„Da wären wir.“ Boerne parkte an derselben Stelle wie im letzten Jahr.  
Thiel warf einen Blick nach links zu den unzähligen Maisstauden, die nicht ganz so hoch wie im Vorjahr waren, und er bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
„Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Die ... anderen kommen bestimmt auch gleich.“  
Boerne nickte.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten hielt ein Taxi, Nadeshda und Frau Klemm stiegen aus, beide einen Korb in der Hand.  
„Hallo, die Herren. Die anderen haben leider abgesagt. Müllers kleine Tochter hat Fieber und Jansen hat sich eine Darmgrippe eingefangen.“  
„Aha, na ja, schade.“ Also waren sie nun nur zu viert.

Thiel hätte nicht gedacht, dass er diesen beschissenen, engen Weg irgendwann nochmal entlang laufen würde. Wenigstens ging diesmal keiner seiner Arme mit Brennnesseln auf Tuchfühlung, und er hörte zwar irgendwelche Viecher summen, aber sie ließen ihn in Ruhe.

„Oh, da haben Sie uns ja wirklich ein gemütliches Plätzchen ausgesucht, Boerne“, merkte Frau Klemm an, und Nadeshda stimmte ihr zu.  
Das flaue Gefühl in Thiels Magen wurde stärker. Er ließ seinen Blick umher schweifen, und es kam ihm so vor, als wären Boerne und er gerade erst hier gewesen, als wäre das nicht schon über ein Jahr her.  
Da hinten war er. Der Baum, der letztes Jahr Zeuge von dem geworden war, was sie getan hatten. Zum Glück schlugen sie ihre Decken einige Meter weiter rechts auf. Eigentlich hätte er ja gerne seine eigene Picknickdecke mitgebracht, aber dummerweise musste die irgendwie beim Umzug nach Münster verloren gegangen sein. Also nahm er wieder mit Boerne zusammen auf dessen Decke Platz. Na ja, wenigstens hatte Boerne sie gewaschen, wie er sehen konnte.  
Nachdem sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt hatten, steckte sich die Klemm natürlich erst einmal eine Zigarette an.  
Nadeshda kostete seinen Gurkensat. „Echt lecker, Chef.“  
„Danke, das Rezept dafür habe ich von meiner Mutter.“  
Boerne hatte eine Thermoskanne mit Kaffee dabei, und Thiel schenkte sich einen Becher voll ein. Und prompt verschüttete er einen Schluck, weil ihn eine Wespe ablenkte, indem sie ihm fast ins linke Auge flog.  
„Thiel, können Sie nicht ein wenig besser aufpassen? Sie versauen meine Decke.“  
Na und? Hatte ihn doch letztes Jahr auch nicht gekümmert ... „Mann, das doofe Vieh hat mich abgelenkt.“  
Boerne grummelte etwas undefinierbares in sich in rein und biss dann wieder in seinen Apfel.  
Es wurde gegessen, getrunken und geredet. Vor allem Boerne redete natürlich, er erzählte von seiner Arbeit, und die anderen hörten interessiert zu. Oder taten zumindest so. Eigentlich war es ein schöner Nachmittag.

Thiel schenkte sich noch einen Becher Kaffee ein, die Kanne war nun leer.  
„Thiel!“  
„Was denn?“  
„Einen kleinen Rest Kaffee hätten Sie ja ruhig noch übrig lassen können.“  
„Mann, sagen Sie doch, wenn Sie den für sich allein haben wollen, Sie ... Geizhals.“ Und er schüttete demonstrativ einen Teil des Kaffees zurück in die Kanne. „Oh, jetzt habe ich wieder versehentlich ein bisschen was verschüttet.“  
„Versehentlich? Das war pure Absicht.“  
„Nö.“  
„Natürlich war es das.“  
„Nein, war's nicht.  
„War es sehr wohl.“  
„Mann, Sie nerven, Boerne!“  
„Thiel, Sie werden meine Decke waschen und ...“  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht, ich ...“  
„Wenn ich Ihren kleinen Streit für einen kurzen Moment unterbrechen dürfte: Ich verabschiede mich.“ Frau Klemm stand auf und packte ihre Sachen. „In einer halben Stunde läuft ‚Staatsanwälte küßt man nicht’ im Fernsehen, den Film würde ich gerne gucken.“  
„Ich glaube, ich gehe auch langsam.“ Nadeshda erhob sich ebenfalls. „Dann können wir wieder zusammen ein Taxi nehmen.“  
„Ob wir die beiden Streithähne ruhigen Gewissens allein lassen können?“, witzelte Frau Klemm.  
„Haha, sehr lustig!“ Ne, lustig fand er das gerade eigentlich eher weniger. Der Gedanke, hier gleich mit Boerne allein zu sein, behagte ihm nämlich so ganz und gar nicht.  
  
„Ich trinke nur noch meinen Kaffee aus, dann können wir ja auch langsam mal gehen, oder?“, fragte er, als die anderen weg waren.  
„Denken Sie manchmal daran, Thiel?“  
Ein heißer Blitz durchfuhr ihn, der Becher fiel ihm fast aus der Hand. „An ... an was denn?“  
„Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich meine.“ Ein kleines Lächeln schob sich in Boernes Gesicht.  
Und dieses kleine Lächeln bescherte ihm einen kleinen Wutanfall. Oder eher einen großen. Ein verdammtes Jahr lang hatten sie das Thema komplett vermieden, jetzt sprach Boerne es an und grinste dümmlich dabei.  
„Nein! Nie!“  
„Nie? Sind Sie ganz sicher?“  
„Ja, bin ich! Fragen Sie nicht so doof!“  
„Sie denken nie daran?“  
„Nein!“  
„Wirklich nie?“  
„Nein, verdammt nochmal, Sie Pavianarsch!“  
„Pavianarsch? Alle Achtung, soviel Kreativität hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut.” Das Lächeln aus Boernes Gesicht verschwand. „Thiel, ich frage, ob Sie manchmal daran denken, weil ich ... Nun ja, weil ...“  
In Thiels Kopf rauschte es leise. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr. Auf das alles. Mit voller Wucht schleuderte er den Becher davon.  
„Thiel, was ...“  
„Ja!“  
„Ja?“  
„Ja! Ja, ich denke daran, nicht nur manchmal, sondern so ziemlich jeden verfluchten Tag denke ich an das, was wir getan haben! Und wissen Sie was? Für mich war das nicht nur Sex, Sie dummer Idiot!“ So. Nun war es raus. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm hart gegen die Brust.  
„Für mich auch nicht, Sie ... Sie Hornochse!“  
„Boerne, ich könnte Sie ...“ Oh. Moment mal. „Es war nicht nur Sex für Sie?“  
„Nein, war es nicht!“  
„Aber ... aber warum haben Sie dann gesagt, dass wir ... so weitermachen sollen wie vorher?“  
„Ich? Sie belieben wohl zu scherzen, _Sie_ waren es, der das gesagt hat!“  
„Ach ja, ich habe das gesagt?“  
„Ja, haben Sie!“  
Er wühlte schnell in seinen Erinnerungen.  
_Sie beide im Treppenhaus._  
_„Das eben ... Also, das was da eben vorgefallen ist ... Das ... ändert jetzt doch nichts zwischen uns. Oder?“_  
_„Nun ja, Thiel, wir sollten jetzt einfach ... Wir sollten ...“_  
_„Wir sollten jetzt einfach so weiter machen wie vorher._ “  
„Sie haben recht“, murmelte er. Ja, er war es gewesen, der gesagt hatte, dass sie so weitermachen sollten wie vorher, scheiße, aber doch nur, weil ...  
„Boerne, das ... das habe ich doch aber nur gesagt, weil ich fest davon ausgegangen bin, dass Sie das auch sagen wollen.“  
Boerne schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass wir in Ruhe über das Ganze reden sollten. Aber, nun ja, nach Ihren Worten habe ich mich zugegebenermaßen nicht mehr ... getraut, sondern Ihnen schweren Herzens zugestimmt.“  
Scheiße! Er musste schwer schlucken. Warum nur hatte er Boerne damals nicht einfach ausreden lassen? Und warum, verdammt nochmal, hatte Boerne das Thema nicht irgendwann später nochmal vorsichtig angesprochen? Na ja, vermutlich aus ähnlichen Gründen, weshalb er selbst nie etwas gesagt hatte. Scheiße, über ein Jahr hatten sie verloren! Aber ... Jetzt hatte Boerne das Thema ja angesprochen und ...  
„Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Jetzt haben wir das ja ... geklärt, oder?  
„Ja.“  
„Und ... wie geht es nun weiter? Ich meine, wollen Sie ... wollen Sie, dass wir ...“  
„Ja!“  
„Gut ... Ich auch.“  
Sie lächelten sich an.

Thiel wusste nicht, wer zuerst nach dem anderen griff, wer zuerst seine Lippen auf die des anderen presste, wer zuerst seine Hand in die Haare des anderen grub.  
„Gott, Boerne, ich will dich so sehr!“  
„Und ich dich erst!“ Boerne ließ sich rücklings auf die Decke sinken und zog Thiel mit sich, so dass er halb auf ihm zu liegen kam. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer das vergangene Jahr für mich war?“  
„Für mich doch auch.“  
Und sie sprachen über die verlorene Zeit, wie schwer sie gewesen war, wie schwer es gewesen war, so zu tun, als wäre alles wie immer, obwohl alles anders war. Sie sprachen über ihre Wut und ihre Sehnsucht, über ihre Gefühle füreinander. Die Sätze sprudelten aus beiden nur so hinaus.  
„Ich musste mir deinetwegen so oft einen runterholen, ich wollte das nicht, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders“, raunte Boerne zwischen zwei gierigen Küssen. „Und jedes Mal wenn ich gekommen bin, habe ich deinen Namen gestöhnt.“  
„Gott, Boerne, das ...“  
„Macht dich das an?“  
„Ja, sehr.“  
Er rollte sich seitlich von Boerne runter, zog ihn in seine Richtung und griff nach seinen Händen. Ihre Finger glitten ineinander. Sie hielten sich und schauten sich an. Blaue Augen guckten in grüne.  
„Sag' mal, Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wo hast du eigentlich die Handschellen her?“  
Boerne lächelte verschmitzt, bevor er zu einem weiteren Kuss ansetzte.  
„Hm, ich verstehe. Und?“  
„Und?“  
„Was magst du lieber? Fesseln oder gefesselt werden?“  
„Nun ja ... ich ...“  
„Der Herr Professor wird gerade ein bisschen rot“, neckte er sanft und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Boernes.  
„Letzteres.“  
Oh! Vorfreude kam in ihm auf. „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass ich dich später ...“

„Sieh an, sieh an, die beiden Herren haben sich ganz offensichtlich wieder vertragen?“  
Innerhalb einer Sekunde flogen sie auseinander und setzten sich auf.  
_Scheiße!_ Die Klemm! Was wollte die denn jetzt noch hier? Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, war sie nicht allein. Nadeshda und sie standen einige Meter von ihnen entfernt da und grinsten breit.  
Nadeshdas Wangen waren leicht errötet, und wie sein eigenes Gesicht aussah, wollte er gar nicht wissen. Ein bisschen erinnerte ihn das ja jetzt an die Situation, als Boerne im letzten Jahr _danach_ zum ersten Mal wieder bei ihm im Büro aufgetaucht war. Nadeshda war ebenfalls anwesend gewesen, und er hatte gespürt, wie er rot anlief. Obwohl Nadeshda ja unmöglich wissen konnte, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen ... vorgefallen war. Nun allerdings ...  
„Ich ... wir, ähm ...“  
„Na ja, wie auch immer, ich habe doch tatsächlich meine Zigaretten liegen gelassen, und Nadeshda hat mich netterweise nochmal hierher zurück begleitet, um sie zu holen.“  
„Ich verstehe.“ Dafür hätte die doch aber nicht extra nochmal zurücklaufen müssen, die hätte doch einfach kurz anrufen können, und Boerne ... und er hätten die Zigaretten dann auf dem Heimweg bei ihr abliefern können. Na ja, vermutlich hätte sie es ohne die Dinger so lange nicht ausgehalten.  
„Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: Ja, das haben wir“, meldete sich Boerne zu Wort, und legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Und ich bin äußerst glücklich darüber.“  
Oh. Im ersten Moment war er ganz schön überrascht über Boernes Reaktion, dann machte sich ein freudiges Kribbeln in ihm breit und sein Herz schlug mehrere Saltos. Erst zögerte er noch ein wenig, aber dann tat er es Boerne kurzerhand gleich, legte ebenfalls seinen Arm um ihn und lächelte die anderen beiden an. „Ich bin auch sehr glücklich darüber.“  
Und dann spürte er Boernes Lippen auf seiner Wange, ganz kurz und ganz leicht.

Frau Klemm und Nadeshda waren nun also die ersten, die wussten, dass sie ... Dass Boerne und er ... Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Glücklich.  
Ja, das war er. Glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boernes verschmitztes Lächeln, als Thiel ihn nach den Handschellen fragt ... Ich sehe es soo genau vor mir, sollte ich ihn jemals so im Tatort lächeln sehen, muss ich einen Screenshot machen. ;-)


End file.
